Weddings, Honeymoons, and Bundles of Joy
by Itoma
Summary: REVISED AND EDITED.This is the Sequal to Kotaicho and the Miko...Enjoy! RenKag! Ihonestly tried to keep it as pg13 as possible!


Weddings, Honeymoons, and Bundles of Joy

By: Itoma

Itoma: so yeah this is basically the sequel to Kotaicho and the Miko

Kagome: so what does that mean...?

Itoma:Basicly...you know what... just read the story

Disclaimer: if I owned either Bleach or Inuyasha...would I be writing this?

"god damnit Byakuya, of all the days you could have assigned me a mission it had to be today", Renji seethed, today was his wedding day. The day Kagome Higurashi would become his wife, but of course he was half an hour late...to his own wedding.

Having just finish slaying the Hollow he was sent after, he had summoned the gate to soul society. Batting away the hell butterflies that appeared along with the gate, he raced through the opening and quickly began running towards the church.

"damn it, damn it, damn it", He cursed, running down the path way to the church, shoving his way through the other groups shinigami who happened to be walking in the opposite direction.

When he began to pick up the pace of his running, he could see the church in the distance. Hope glimmered in his coal black eyes as he raced down the path. Upon reaching the church he quickly threw the doors open and ran to the dressing room that had his suit in it. When he entered the room he found Byakuya and Rukia waiting for him. Rukia glaring him down and Byakuya keeping his ever cold gaze in his direction.

"Hey there Rukia, what are you doing in my dressing room." Renji asked as he grabbed his suit and went into a adjoining bathroom to change. Nodding in Byakuya's direction as a sign of acknowledgement, before entering the bathroom.

"never mind about that Renji, what are you doing being half an hour late for you're wedding" Rukia asked, giggling slightly when she heard Renji stub his toe in the bathroom.

"I was given an assignment at the last minute, and I was told that if I didn't take care of it I would loose my position and ranking, oh and that Kagome would get a cut on her next paycheck so she wouldn't be able to afford to send money to her family in Rukongai, and you know how much here family needs it right now." Renji said.

"well couldn't you just give kagome a little bit of you're paycheck to send to them?" Rukia asked, already knowing who he was talking about, looking up at Byakuya who stood next to her.

"I've offered to do that hundreds of times before, and each and every time she said no, that I should spend my money on the things I want, She's very stubborn you know", Renji stated fixing his bowtie in the mirror before walking out and meeting Rukia hard stare. "what?"

"it's nothing...I've just never seen you in a suit before." She said, looking him up and down, "if Kagome-chan wasn't waiting for you at the alter I'd hog tie you and sell you to the highest bidder."

Renji just stared at his long time friend, before nodding his head slowly and walking out the door.

Rukia watched him leave before looking up her brother remembering the events of a few days past

(flashback)

"Rukia, come in" Byakuya said, looking down at piece of parchment sitting on his desk.

"yes Nii-sama, what is it you wish to ask of me", Rukia asked, looking at her brother who sat quietly at his desk.

"Abarai's wedding is in three days, and in that time I have something being made for him, and it won't be done till about an hour after his wedding" Byakuya stated, looking down at the parchment.

"what does that have to do with me?" Rukia said, glancing down at the parchment on the desk, it was a list. A list of names. and on top of that list was Abarai Renji, with the name Kagome Higurashi below it. Next to Renji's name on the top was the fourth squad captains name Unohana, and then next to her name was Hinamori Momo, and next to that was Byakuya's name.

"I'm going to give Renji a mission, that will delay him by exactly 45 minutes, the ceramony will take about 20 minutes and then after that I can give Renji his gift, you're job is to stall the wedding as long as you can until Renji gets there, so no one gets restless", Byakuya said.

"as punctual and calculating as ever I see, Nii-sama. Might I ask what this present is" Rukia, questioned, stepping closer to the desk.

"I'll give you one hint, Rukia. it will be a symbol of his leadership and power... you may leave now" Byakuya said, dismissing her.

"yes Nii-sama"

(end flashback)

"A symbol of his leadership and power...", Rukia said, under her breath walking out the door with her brother not any more then a few steps behind.

(In the chapel)

"Renji of all the days he could have been late it had to be today" Kagome said, her chocolate brown eyes glowing with irritation behind her veil, as she watched Renji calmly walked down the isle towards the alter where she stood.

"oh boy I'm in for one hell of an explanation once this is over",Renji said, under his breath, as he came to stand beside kagome at the alter.

The first captain of the thirteen squads stood before them, his long grey beard was neatly combed, and he was wearing a pure white haori with the symbol for heaven over his left lung area, his hakamas were also pure white, and he wore white cotton socks with his sandals.

"it good to see you have finally made it Abarai, why if you were a minute later I was going to let that one boy in the eleventh squad come in and sweep her off her feet", Yama-jii said,(I don't remember his name, just the nickname that Ukitake and Shunsui call him.).

"Yama-jii you know that no matter how late Renji is to our wedding I'll still love him, I wouldn't give up on him that easily" Kagome said, sighing from behind her veil, holding her bouquet of white lilies closer to her chest.

"yes well...I'm not one for those long irritating weddings with long speeches and vows so I'll just keep it simple. Abarai Renji do you take Higurashi Kagome to be you're wife", Yama-jii asked, his old eyes looking at Renji.

"I do", Renji stated, gently taking Kagome's left hand in his right. Placing a ring on her finger.

"and do you Higurashi Kagome take Abarai Renji to be you're husband", Yama-jii asked, shifting his gaze over to Kagome.

"I do", Kagome said, gently squeezing Renji's hand.

"then you I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" Yama-jii finished.

Renji and Kagome then faced each other, releasing each others hand. Renji then slowly reached up with both of his hands, and lifted the veil. It was then that Kagome lunged forward wrapping her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his, as the wedding music began to play and rice flew through the air. Picking Kagome up bridal style Renji began to walk down the isle his wife in his arms as they were showered in rice.

"Alright we'll see you all at the reception!!!" Kagome shouted, as she quickly threw her bouquet into the crowd of people, smiling when she heard a girlish shriek of happiness.

(Afterwards)

Kagome wrung out her hair as she stepped out of the shower of her and Renji's hotel room, wrapping a fluffy white towel around her torso she walked out into the bedroom where Renji was sitting on the red silk bed clad only in a black bath robe and his boxers, pouring two glasses of wine.

"how was you're shower, Madame Abarai", Renji said, feeling playful as he slowly stood up and walked over to were Kagome stood, wrapping his arms around her towel clad body.

"It was wonderful, although it might have been better if you were there, love" Kagome said as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck as she undid the tie in his hair, letting his long red hair flow down his back and shoulders.

"might have, I assure you if I was there you would have spent a lot more time enjoying you're self and lot less getting clean." Renji replied, before he pressed her against his body feeling her every curve mold against his muscled body, as he kissed her.

As they kissed they moved over towards the bed before toppling onto it. Shedding his robe Renji continued to kiss her passionately, as he massaged her breast through the fluffy materiel. Hearing her moan her appreciation they broke apart for some much needed air.

"Kagome are you sure you're ready, I mean even though we're married, I'll wait if you're not ready." Renji said, as he sat up looking down at his wife with a loving gaze, seeing her laid out before him with her long black hair splayed out over the bed.

"Renji, I'm absolutely sure that I want this, I want you to be my first, my second, my only. You got that, I want to share this experience with you and only you for the rest of my life", Kagome said, gently pulling him down beside her on the bed, before she began to trace the tattoo's on his forehead.

"I was hoping you would say that" Renji said, before he kissed her full on the lips and rolling over on top of her.

Tentively removing her towel he continued to kiss her, as she slowly ran her hands his body down and pulled down his boxers. Now fully exposed to each other the moved to continue they're experience together when they where interrupted by a knock at the door.

Renji's eye twitched as he slowly broke the kiss he was sharing with Kagome.

"I'll be right back, koi", He said, as he pulled up his boxers and walked to the door fully intent on destroying who ever was behind it, for interupting his and his wife's first time together.

"Alright whose big idea was it to interupt me and my wife" Renji said, as he opened the door to find Kuchiki Byakuya standing there holding two packages.

"Am I interupting something, Abarai" Byakuya said, holding up the two packages,

"Yes B-Byakuya-taicho. What are these", He said, taking the packages, and handing them to Kagome who was standing directly behind him clad in they're red silk bed sheet.

"Taicho?! what are you doing here." Kagome asked, placing the packages next to the presents they had received from everyone at the reception.

"Merely to inform you two since you left so fast after the wedding that I didn't get to tell you that I'm no longer captain to either of you. Renji you have been promoted to Captain of the Third squad and Kagome is now you're second in command, those packages contain Renji's overcoat and You're arm band Mrs. Abarai, now have a nice night", Byakuya said, before reaching forth and closing the door. Leaving Kagome and Renji to stare in disbelief at the door.

"I'm... a Captain now", Renji muttered, before turning to Kagome who was looking up at him in wonder.

"And I'm you're vice-captain", Kagome said, before leaning forward and placing her forehead on his chest.

"Wow, I never thought this day would come" Renji said, wraping his arms around the small woman leaning against him.

"Well we should celebrate" Kagome said, looking up at Renji, pulling him gently over to the bed where she sat him down on and sat on his lap, while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What should we do to celebrate" Renji said, a sudjesting tone to his voice.

"Well I did have one idea" Kagome said, turning around in Renji's lap so she could face him, before gently pushing him down onto the bed and straddling his waist.

"And what would that be my beautiful Hell butterfly" Renji said, pulling her down so she now laid upon his chest, the thin fabric of the red sheet she had wrapped around her body the only thing separating them.

"We could finish what we started before Byakuya came here", Kagome said, as she tentivly kissed one of the three tattoo's on the left side of his neck.

"I believe that would be a great idea." Renji said, as he quickly flipped them over so he was on top disposing of the sheet in the process.

"I love you, Renji", Kagome said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"As I love you, Koi", Renji replied, claiming her lips in a passionate kiss.

(one year later)

"Kagome I'm home!!!" Renji shouted, as he entered, the large apartment that he had acquired one year ago when he became Captain of the third squad.

"I'm in the living Room", was Kagome's Reply.

Entering the living room he found his wife fawning over a small bundle in her arms. Sitting down next to her, he wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her and the small bundle into his chest, kissing Kagome's neck playfully.

"How was you're day" Kagome asked, looking up at Renji, who had apparently untied his hair and let it flow down his shoulders.

"Fine, and you'res." He asked as he looked down at her before looking down at the small bundle.

"Fine, just fine. Me and Taki here went to the market and bought some food and paid a visit to my family in Rukongai", Kagome said, referring to the small bundle when she said Taki. Moving the cloth the bundle was wrapped in to revile a small baby girl, who had a tuft of crimson red hair on top of her head.

"Oh did you now" Renji said, before lifting the baby from her mothers arms and taking her in his own.

"Yep, we had a long day didn't we" Kagome said, resting her head against Renji's chest, giggling when the baby yawned as if to show her tiredness.

"Then why don't we just rest then" Renji said, kissing Kagome's forehead, before placeing baby Taki against his chest and leaning back into the couch they laid upon.

"I love you Renji", Kagome said, as she fell asleep against his chest her hand helping to secure the baby against Renji's chest.

"And I love you Kagome" Renji replied, before he to fell asleep, thinking about how perfect his life was, he had a great job, a nice home, and most importantly a beautiful wife and an adorable baby girl.

(THE END)

Itoma: and that was the sequel to Kotaicho and the Miko and I hope you all liked it. Please Review!!!!

Renji: (is playing with baby taki) aren't you so adorable, yes you are, yes you are.

Baby Taki: (gurgle)

Kagome: he's still new to the whole father thing.

Baby Taki: a guu ba uuu

Kagome:...You're so cute I love you!!!!! yes I do!!!!

Renji and Kagome: we have the cutest daughter EVER!!!! EAT YOU'RE HEART OUT MICHAEL JACKSON!!!!!

Itoma:…wootness...yeah much loves for baby Taki...so yeah I hope to see more Bleach/Inuyasha crossovers out there...hopefully with out and inukag pairing...ACK!! I mean cough (slaughters the thought of an Inukag pairing)


End file.
